castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. She is a female vampire who worships Dracula like a god, and her greatest joy is shredding humans and let their blood splatter on her. Carmilla views humans as nothing more than prey and always looks down upon them. She is aggressive and provocative.[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/dracula_wii/ Castlevania Judgment Official Japanese Website] Sypha Belnades holds a grudge against her for her part in sparking the great witch trials, which resulted in the death of many of Sypha's sister witches, as well as her parents. Story Carmilla fights Alucard after failing to convince him to stop opposing his father. Afterward, she meets Shanoa, who senses the dark nature of her powers. When Shanoa reveals her she intends to use that power to destroy the likes of her and Dracula, Carmilla becomes angry at the mere thought of humans daring to trifle with the powers of darkness, claiming that power rightfully belongs only to the children of the night, like Dracula and herself. After defeating Shanoa, Carmilla wonders if any man or woman will be ever able to satisfy her. She then encounters and fights Cornell and (according to Carmilla's post-battle quote) apparently manages to subdue him and forces him into becoming a child of the night. Cornell's story Carmilla conspires with Death to take Cornell's man-beast power, although both of them end up failing to defeat him. Golem's story Carmilla has an unfortunate encounter with her "son", a Golem she had apparently created to serve Dracula and which had gained a soul of its own when it was sucked into the time rift. Carmilla was both startled and slightly amused when it called her its "mother". However, their reunion was anything but pleasant, as the Golem insisted she once told him he could become human someday, which Carmilla responded by telling him that he, being a creature made of metal and meat, could never become one. The Golem ends up defeating her, apparently still believing (or stubbornly clinging to his belief) that her promise of being human could one day become reality. Maria's story Maria runs into Carmilla, first being afraid of her and then envying her large bust size. Battle style Her style involves fast motions and a large chain to whip and grapple her opponents. Her arm can also shoot a gas that does continuous damage. Her finishing move has her punching her opponent several times, then trapping them inside an iron maiden. She then pulls their face close to hers, indicating she may kiss them, but instead slaps them into the torture device, turns away as it shuts closed, then it activates, splattering their blood all over the outside, and presumably on Carmilla. Dialogue Quotes *'Short description': A female vampire who loves to bathe in blood. *'Before battle': "My, don't you look delicious. I'll grant you a quick death.", "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?", "Anyone who opposes my Lord Dracula earns my wrath.", "I wonder how your blood will taste." or "I will enjoy your cries of agony." *'To Maria': "Why hello, sweetie pie. You'll make a nice little appetizer." and "What are you babbling about?" *'To Alucard': "My, my, what a dirty mouth you have. We vampires should be friends.", "You share the blood of Lord Dracula, and yet you would stand against me?" and "You--I will carve off your flesh like an apple skin, boy!" *'Before battle with Dracula': "Should I win, my lord, will you grant me my wish?" *'During most powerful attack': "Now I've got you!" "Come. Let's play." "I will give you the greatest of pleasures." "Ah, so satisfying. And now... YOU DIE!!!" *'After battle': "Your sweet cries of agony give me goose bumps.", "Only Dracula has the stamina to face me.", "Will you ever know how foolish you are?" or "Don't worry. You will come to enjoy this." *'After battle with a Vampire Hunter': "You cannot defy Lord Dracula and expect to live." Combos J Neutral Combo Carmilla.gif|'Neutral Combo:' B+B J Directional Combo Carmilla.gif|'Directional Combo:' L.Stick+B+B+B+B J Jumping Combo Carmilla.gif|'Jumping Attack:' R+B J Wicked Game Carmilla.gif|'Wicked Game' J The Pleasure Carmilla.gif|'The Pleasure' J The Pain Carmilla.gif|'The Pain' J Sweet Torture Carmilla.gif|'Sweet Torture' J Sacrifice Carmilla.gif|'Sacrifice:' A+B J Sacrifice Follow Up Carmilla.gif|'Sacrifice Follow Up:' A+B (after Sacrifice) J Merciless Dance Carmilla.gif|'Merciless Dance' J Maiden Pull Carmilla.gif|'Maiden Pull' J Bloody Heel Carmilla.gif|'Bloody Heel' Maiden's-Feast.gif|'Maiden's Feast:' X Gallery Carmjudg.jpg|'Carmillas artwork from ''Judgment. Carmilla Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art from the Ultimate Judge guidebook. Trivia *Although it is made clear that she was responsible for the witch trials that resulted in Sypha being orphaned, it is unclear whether she was also responsible for Lisa's death (due to her also being killed due to being mistaken for a witch. References Carmilla Category:Judgment Playable Characters